A Slaaneshi Dominatrix punishes a Nurgle Woman
by MA7
Summary: A humorous lemon


A Slaaneshi Dominatrix punishes a Nurgle woman.

Egg Sevenson the Nurgle worshipping mutant chaos sorceress was currently strapped down with leather straps in a bondage version of an armrested pool chair. Egg could very easily escape the chair by using her psychic powers, but she enjoyed the feeling of physical immobility it gave her.

Mistress Mandy the Slaaneshi dominatrix was currently painting Egg's mutant bird feet toenails with bright pink nail polish, and giving her a pedicure as Egg trembled submissively.

Egg's legs and ankles were strapped down immobile, and her toes could not escape the pedicure Mandy was performing on her.

Egg didn't personally mind the pink toenails, but she didn't like how the pedicure was improving her terrible foot hygiene!

Mandy was removing dead skin, and even parasites, and was actually washing Egg's feet CLEAN!

Egg's eyes went wide as Mandy held up a bar of soap and grinned sadistically!

Egg shook her head, but Mandy immediately started giving Egg's body a much needed actual wash!

Egg squawked in horror as Mandy scrubbed the filth from Egg's skin!

"Please Mistress Mandy! Please don't wash me!" Egg pleaded submissively.

"You have been a very VERY naughty girl! I'm giving you a wash as a punishment." Mandy said sternly.

Egg shuddered submissively, and felt powerless as a warm wet soapie wash cloth scrubbed indescribable dirt and grime off her reeking skin.

Egg felt masochistic delight as she started to stink less and less.

Egg felt so wonderfully punished as she received some desperately needed punishing HYGIENE!

Egg groaned in wonderful degradation, as her naturally pale skin colour became visible from beneath it's usually grimy brown colour from all the filth that perpetually covered her. To be clean like this was a Nurgle worshipper's nightmare, and the sheer horror of this cruel sadistic act filled Egg's highly masochistic brain with almost orgasmic pleasure.

"Oh my Nurgle! This is so naughty! You are making me CLEAN!" Egg moaned, finding naughty pleasure to be experiencing something so sinful to her religion.

Nurgle looked at Egg with disappointment as she consented to let Mandy continue to ritually defile Egg with unholy hygiene, and the shame Egg felt at disappointing Nurgle was so wonderful that Egg spontaneously orgasmed from the sheer naughtiness of it all!

Egg moaned with sick delight as the soapie foam turned black with filth and washed away to reveal clean skin underneath!

Mandy was absolutely merciless, washing again and again until she was clean, and even massaging shampoo into her grimy scalp and mutant feather hair!

When Egg's front was totally clean, Mandy untied Egg, moved her to a bondage table, and strapped Egg down face down so that her filthy back half was exposed.

Egg felt so completely submissive and dominated, as Mandy proceeded to thoroughly wash Egg's back half completely CLEAN!

"This is so NAUGHTY!" Egg moaned passionately.

"After this I am going to treat your infected wounds and make you brush your teeth." Mandy promised with shocking sadism!

Egg gasped that Mandy could do something so cruel, and had another spontaneous orgasm of masochistic bliss.

Oh this naughty hygiene was DIABOLICAL!

***...

3 hours later Egg felt so wonderfully naughty as she looked at her completely clean body in the mirror.

Mandy had been so exquisitely sadistic, even giving Egg an enema to flush out the parasitic worms that infested her colon!

Inside and out Mandy had ripped the filth right out of Egg, making her feel so completely and utterly NAKED!

"I love you so much, and will never abandon you, but this breaks my heart. Please stop this horrible hygiene." Nurgle implored Egg, the way that a concerned loving father would.

"I'm so sorry Nurgle, I'm just so addicted, I know it's wrong but it just feels so right!" Egg whispered verbally in prayer.

Mandy heard the prayer and added, "don't worry Nurgle, I won't take her from you. I will just be REALLY naughty with her!"

Mandy then licked the side of Egg's completely clean face and Egg felt weak at the knees, all her resistance completely melted away.

Mandy spun Egg around dominantly and kissed her deeply on the lips. Egg sighed in bliss at the wonderful kisses and gave herself completely to Mandy.

Mandy led Egg to the fresh clean bed and lay Egg down on it.

For once the sheets stayed clean despite touching Egg's skin, and this simple fact made Egg tremble all over and feel the Nurgle equivalent of "incredibly dirty"!

The completely clean Mandy climbed on top of Egg and kissed her.

Egg was far too turned on to resist what happened next...


End file.
